Robyn Jess
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Robyn doesn't know were she is needed most (follow on from bbd)


As Jamie's face appeared on the screen, he was joined in front of the web camera by Robyn Jess, his girlfriends best friend and the youngest of the smackdown divas, looking back at her Jamie nodded, Robyn moved to his side and took a tight grip on his shoulder "Come on Jamie, the fans are behind her, they all wanna know how shes doing." Robyn said stepping out of the camera's shot, turning to the computer Jamie began to speak "Hi everyone, ah am talking to you from this fancy web cam I bought my Nidia, imagine that. Jamie knoble on a computer, but my Nidia she love, she loves stuff like this, she liked to, you know, go online and have her fun, but all of a sudden, all this fancy stuff an all the money I inherited from my aunt, its not that important anymore, not worth a damn thing compared to my Nidia. I've been by her side, ever since, since last Thursday after tajiri sprayed her with the poison, from what the doctors are telling us, her sight was impaired that night and it hasn't got any better," at this Robyn stepped back into the view of the camera, and sat at Jamie's feet her knees up under her chin "and right now their looking into several surgical options to restore her sight, ah just wanted to thank everyone.. And tajiri, if my Nidia doesn't come out of this okay, so help me god boy, so help me god." Jamie said, Robyn ran her thumb along her neck to show that tajiri was a dead man if Nidia wasn't okay,  
  
Turning the web cam off Jamie turned to Robyn "Is she gonna be okay Robyn, she is, she just gotta be if she wasn't..." Robyn covered Jamie's mouth with her pale hand "Don't you talk like that Jamie Knoble, Nidia will be fine, what she needs more than anything right now is you at her side." Robyn assured her friends fretting boyfriend, Jamie moved away back towards the computer "Thank you Robyn, without you, ah. Nidia and ah, we don't know where we'd be." Robyn shook her head, before tajiri had hit Nidia with the mist, she and Jamie had found it hard to be in the same room, but nidia's loss of sight had silenced their differences "Jamie, if theres anything I can do. if you want me to hang around here with you." Robyn began, but Jamie shook his head "My Nidia wouldn't want to get her sight back and see Hardy mad at you because you hung around here instead of going to your match on velocity this week, would she?" Jamie asked, Robyn shook her head "No she wouldn't, but until velocity I'll hang here with you guys." Robyn trailed she didn't know what else to say, almost three months ago Robyn would have probably been congratulating tajiri for hitting Nidia, but since vengeance the two diva's had grown close, so close infact that Robyn had introduced Nidia and Jamie to her mother, the famous wcw diva Darkness Jess while smackdown had been in North Carolina.  
  
Jamie nodded, he didn't know why, but having Robyn sat beside him at nidia's hospital bedside made things seem a little brighter, Robyn had Less than a year ago come off a bad match herself, and if she could Jamie was sure Nidia could.  
  
The next day at the Hospital Robyn sat beside Nidia as the doctors once again shone different types of lights into her eyes "Anything?" Jamie asked again and again, "Hush up Jamie, let the doctors do their job." Nidia said, sounding for the first time in over a fortnight calm and almost composed,  
  
Robyn who had kept quiet for most of her and Jamie's visit, shuffled a little, her cell phone was vibrating in her pocket and because she knew she couldn't answer it, it was annoying her, Nidia turned sharply "Whose there!" she squealed, Robyn was surprised Nidia hadn't heard her, when Robyn didn't answer Nidia flung her arms around Jamie's neck "Jamie, whose there?" she demanded, Jamie sighed "Don't worry Nidia, its only red.I mean Robyn Jess." This didn't seem to calm Nidia who refused to release her hold on Jamie's waist "He's right Nidia, it's only me your friendly neibourhood MF'er." Robyn tried to joke, Nidia relaxed a little "Don't do that Robyn." She screeched at the NC diva "Do what? Come to see you? Hey! If you want me to go I will." Robyn said pretending to head for the door "Robyn!" Nidia demanded with a slight laugh "I gotta go outside anyway Nidia, my phones going crazy, but I'll be right out here." Robyn assured stepping outside  
  
Taking the cell from her back pocket she answered it, "Jess here," ". Hurricane!" "Yeah I understand, but you." "Nidia's fine. I mean, shes calmed down, but shes still blind." "I know all about you two remember." "Hurricane don't you come here, it would be really bad for her. and me, "I don't wanna end up in the middle of you and Jamie, you and I are friends but he's nidia's boyfriend.." "Shane are you still there. Damn it! dammit gregory I'm not one of your fans I know all about you, better than you probably know yourself and I know you have a temper to rival mr McMahon's when you get going." "Yeah, I'll see that she knows." "I miss you too hurricane helms." And with that the phone went dead, turning to go back into nidia's room Robyn found her way blocked by Jamie knoble "Jamie!" she exclaimed, Jamie didn't reply, grabbing for Robyns cell, but he wasn't quick enough "Can you blame him for caring? She his ex and she got hit with black mist." "Ah don't want him anywhere near mah Nidia, you hear me jess!" Jamie demanded, Robyn nodded "He's not coming, he just wants me to keep him informed.", Jamie didn't believe her, he had the paranoid suspicion that the hurricane still felt something for Nidia. "Look Jamie, I thought we'd got past the fact I used to go out with the hurricane, if you want to go on treating me like the enemy, then here," Robyn said handing him her cell phone "till I leave for the airport tonight you can keep it with you." Jamie nodded and took the cell from Robyn before the two of them headed back into nidia's room, as she closed the door behind them Robyn glanced at Nidia and sighed, including herself the hurricane had a thing for dangerous women.  
  
When Robyn finally got up to leave Jamie and Nidia had both fallen asleep or so she thought, as she slipped her cell phone from Jamie's top pocket Nidia spoke "Good luck Robyn." She said, Robyn jumped a little "Nidia, you scared me this time." She said, Nidia laughed, turning to her Robyn curtsied a little "I'll be back on Sunday." She said "You don't have to come back, if Shannon wants you to be with him since his." Nidia trailed, Robyn understood but she was having none of it "Shannon's my friend and fellow MF'er, but you're my best friend Nidia, for all I care Shannon can handle himself, I'm coming back here after velocity and if I can help it I'm not leaving till you get your damn sight back." Robyn hushed herself quickly, it was the first time either of the girls had voiced nidia's impairment, Nidia was silent to, reaching out to hug Robyn before the blue hair diva left the hospital and headed for the airport.  
  
Arriving in good time at the arena for the 25.10.03 eddition of velocity Robyn met up with tori Wilson, Shannon Moore had agreed to meet her at the curtain before his match, but before relaxing or training Robyn left tori outside the locker rooms and headed to speak with Ultimo dragon, she wasn't, by law of the wwe, allowed to wrestle a man, but if she wasn't able to take her frustration out on her ex she would give ultimo dragon, Billy Kidman and rey mysterio's team the means to, even though she and the trio didn't always see eyes to eye on things, she knew they'd be glad of a few tips in their match against the full blooded Italians, and if it helped her relax that night she'd do anything.  
  
As she walked towards the men's locker room she caught faint whispers from behind one of the storage room doors "Rue was nothing." One voice said "Then why boss?" another asked "Cos Robyns too classy for a guy like me." The first voice said, Robyn was intrigued, could the voice behind the door be Nunzio? Her ex boyfriend and the man who had cheated on her with the afterburn announcer rue. Knocking on the door Robyn entered the storage room, closing the door behind her, Nunzio and chuck, who had been trying to have a private conversation looked up as she leant against the closed door, staring at them in the most evil way either had ever seen "Okay boys, lets talk cruiserweights." She said stepping further into the badly lit room.  
  
Having changed her mind about setting the f.b.i up Robyn felt relieved, she knew that if matt had found out he would have been furious with her, she was focused on the match ahead, Shannon had been on a losing streak recently without herself or matt at his side, but she was going to see that wouldn't happen she hoped. but no amount of back up or focus could stop Orlando Jordan, who picked up the victory and managed to steal kiss from Robyn who had been distracted with trying to get Shannon to focus instead of pounding the canvas like a sulking child, although she felt like throwing up she kept her composure and pulled Shannon out of the ring and back up towards the backstage area.  
  
But Robyn didn't follow him backstage, she only hand a few moments to prepare for her own match, bounding from one foot to another Robyn watched as dawn Marie headed down ringside, as she tried to syk herself up Robyn caught a glimpse of the same strange man who had tried to choke out Shannon Moore before matt's match at no mercy and this made her quicken her pace. Strolling casually back down to the ring Robyn stopped to let the crowd admire her quickly changed outfit, from her casual I love ny belly top and short black skirt Robyn had quickly changed into her black Gucci trousers and sports bra, bending down whilst keeping her back straight Robyn counted to 10 before bounding up into the air and throwing both of her hands into the Version 1 symbol as her entrance music hit a beat, the crowd cheered and Robyn smiled, the crowd had suddenly warmed to her side from booing her which they had before her transfer to smackdown, she suddenly realised that she was the only one out of herself Shannon and matt who the crowd cheered for "Guess being a chick pays off after all." This concept made Robyn laugh, "They'll be cheering for matt on Thursday mark my words." She thought as she quickly signed an autograph before clambering up onto the apron,  
  
For a few seconds her eyes locked with dawns and the two divas stood froze in a deadly stare, but as Robyn clambered into the ring dawn shook herself, collecting the mic she moved towards Robyn who dodged "Well Robyn, its good to see you back in the ring." Dawn said holding out her hand for Robyn to shake, but Robyn wasn't stupid she backed up a little trying to mimic dawns walk to get the crowd behind her a little more "What's wrong, don't want to touch a real woman?" dawn asked, rubbing herself down with her free hand, Robyn gasped, "Wow that was below the belt." Tazz commented from behind Robyn at the announcer's table  
  
"And you're a real woman?" Robyn hissed, dawn nodded "But your not Robyn, you're a little girl, hiding behind one man after another, hardy only keeps you behind him is cos he feels sorry for you" Robyn was pissed by now, dawns body language was as taunting as her words, she knew dawn was blowing smoke and she knew the fans didn't believe her but it still hurt, without warning Robyn leapt up on to the nearby ropes and leaned out of the ring "Version one!" she demanded throwing her hand up in the version 1 sign the crowd began chanting for her 'Jess! Jess! Jess!' they cried, Robyn turned to dawn who had cocked her head to the side, she wasn't impressed, flashing her chest at the crowd she waited for their reaction, and she got it in the form of 'dawn sucks' chants from all angles, leaping down from the ropes in front of dawn Robyn snatched the mic from dawn and said "Well dawn? Whose real now hmm?" she laughed, "I may not be an old hag like you but at least I didn't waste my first wwe pay check on enhancements." She taunted, imitating dawn as best she could, the crowd cheered, Dawn snapped, lunging at Robyn who sidestepped, causing dawn to run into the post  
  
At the announcer table Josh Mathews didn't know what to say "It looks like Robyn hit a nerve." He finally said tazz nodded "but you have to admit, dawns words must have really hurt Robyn for her to hit so low below the belt." He added, to this tazz shook his head "Dawn insulted her, josh, you wouldn't understand." "I understand her, I have mattitude." Josh pleaded but tazz shook his head before turning back to the match "Looks like Robyns ring rust has come right off, remember josh, Robyn hasn't been in a ring for over two months." Josh nodded,  
  
In the ring Robyn jess had dawns head tied up in the ropes, dawn was screeching But Robyn wasn't the type to sympathise with her opponent, she whooped, releasing dawn before using a swinging ddt on her, Dawn flailed her arms around dazed but soon went for Robyn who once again side stepped dawns attempts to get her hands on the young diva's neck "Do yourself a favour, don't get up." Robyn hissed, as dawn flopped around on the floor, reeling from force with which she had hit the post, but she got up anyway,  
  
Unfortunately for Dawn she was slow at recovering her balance, which gave Robyn change to get to the top of the turnbuckle "what's she going for?" josh wondered as Robyn once again cried "VERSION ONE!!" at the top of her lungs "Can't be!" tazz exclaimed as Robyn landed from a perfectly executed molly go round "Shades of Molly Holly." Josh noted, tazz sighed "No doey josh," He commented, Robyn covered dawn and waited for the 3 count "Thanks you for coming this match is." josh trailed as dawn kicked out, "Looks like Robyns learnt a lesson from Shannon's defeat, don't throw your dolly out of the pram." Josh commented "What?" tazz asked, "Anyway Robyn seems to have learnt that you have to keep on your opponent, don't let the strain get to you."  
  
She didn't show it but Robyn was enjoying the match, it had been a long time since she had faced someone who had given her a real burst of energy and dawns taunting had done just that, taking a few seconds to think out her next strategy Robyn rushed through the set up and pulled dawn into a Mexican surfboard, dawns began crying out in pain which only made Robyn hold tighter "Nice strategy from Robyn Jess, focus on a specific body part." Releasing the surfboard Robyn scrambled back to her vertical base, waiting for dawn to do the same before drop kicking her, accidentally pushing her through the ropes onto the mat in front of the announce table.  
  
Robyn had to change her strategy; using the ropes behind her she whipped herself forwards, diving over the ropes and landing a full cross body on dawn who was straining to reach for a chair "Ouch." Was all tazz could say as Robyn pulled dawn to her feet before throwing her into the steel steps, by now Shannon Moore had appeared at ringside, and, as Robyn scrabbled back into the ring to break the count he pushed dawn into the ring after her, "I guess that's all he can do to help in this match." Tazz suggested, josh nodded  
  
Robyn looked out at Shannon costing her time, dawn had finally managed to regain her balance and lunged at Robyn, clothes lining her to the canvas, dawn ran into the ropes trying to use them to build up speed, but she had moved to the wrong side, as she tried to move she found that Shannon Moore hand grabbed her legs, struggling free dawn moved over to Robyn and in an unusual move for dawn, fixed Robyn in a ankle lock "Oh man!" Shannon exclaimed pounding the mat, around the arena the fans joined in, chanting and clapping, rolling out of the ankle lock Robyn tried to climb the ropes, but her ankle was hurt, dawn laughed, lunging at Robyn who ducked, shifting her legs before using a drop toe hold which forced dawns head again onto the post, Robyn covered her again, dawn tried to put her foot on the ropes but Shannon threw it off "1..2..3!" referee mike sparks counted, Shannon cheered along with the crowd before sliding into the ring, Robyn shook off the refs attempts to raise her hand to show she was the winner and waited for Shannon to do it, crossing v1 symbols with Shannon the two friends embraced, turning to dawn the two mf'ers stood at either side of her "You mess with one MF'er you mess with both." Shannon hissed picking dawn up, Robyn booted dawn and Shannon quickly moved aside as Robyn set her up for the twist of fate.  
  
Later, as the f.b.i prepared for their match, something caught chuck palumbo's eye, that something was young Robyn Jess, sat in front of the open door in the trainers room as the trainers dressed a gash on her arm "What happened doll?" he asked walking up to Robyn and pushing the trainer out of the way, chuck and Robyn had been friends before she had began dating Nunzio, and her break up with the f.b.i leader wouldn't change that, "Dawn is a sore loser." Was all Robyn said, "Care to explain? The EMT asked from beside chuck "I was sat watching the a.p.a play poker with Shannon when she came barrelling in and attacked me." "Without provocation that doesn't sound like dawn does it." Chuck said sarcastically, Robyn laughed "Should have laid her out when I had the chance after the match." Robyn hissed, chuck nodded "But when you said that thing about her enhancements, now that was mean." Chuck laughed, Robyn shrugged "It'll teach her not to mess with me." Chuck nodded  
  
"Meet me for a drink later?" he asked, Robyn looked at him "Will Nunzio be there?" she asked, chuck nodded, Robyn sighed "I told you chuck, me and Nunzio are gonna have to take things slow, he may not have meant to cheat on me but he did. and thanks, but I'd rather go back to the hotel and get some sleep, I'm going back to nidia's in the morning." Robyn replied "Are you sure matt doesn't mind you hanging around with Nidia, I mean she is knoble's girl?" chuck asked, Robyn shrugged "He can't say who my friends are, and besides he and Jamie aren't arch enemies like you guys are with the a.p.a and taker."  
  
That night after cheering for chuck as he returned from the f.b.i's victory over Billy Kidman's team, Robyn followed Shannon back to the hotel "Robyn, you'll call if Nidia gets her sight back?" Shannon asked as they stood outside his hotel room "Okay Shannon," Robyn agreed hugging him before heading off to her own room.  
  
The following afternoon, as Robyn sat in the departure lounge she smiled to herself, matt still hadn't left North Carolina since his defeat by Zach gowan but she was sure he was proud of the way she'd handled dawn Marie.  
  
Just as Robyn was about to fall asleep a hand was placed on her shoulder, leaping to her feet Robyn expected to see dawn, ready for round 3, but when she was confronted with Nunzio she relaxed "Nunzio what are you doing here?" she asked,  
  
Nunzio hung his head "Ah was wondering if you wanted some company till your plane comes." He replied, Robyn was suspicious "Nunzio, what's going on?" she asked, Nunzio sighed heavily "Robyn I. I don't wanna look like a goof but I really didn't mean to go behind your back doll." He apologised, Robyn shook her head "You may not have meant to Nunzio but you did, what's done is done." "I know, and I also know you meant what you told sable at no mercy." Robyn was shocked "She told you!" she exclaimed furiously, Nunzio nodded  
  
"Sable told me you were really messed up about having your hand forced she said you said." Robyn nodded "Couldn't think how else to put it." She replied, "You really hurt me Nunzio." Nunzio didn't know what to say "Robyn, I don't want you go ratting me out to Shannon or nothing, but you drive me crazy and I don't mean in a bad way." "If that's true then why? I mean, if you really love or loved me you'd tell me why." Robyn demanded "I have a reputation to uphold doll, and being with a classy girl like you don't change that." He said, Robyn was both surprised and disgusted "So you slept with rue, of all people Nunzio, rue, shes." "A hoe? Yeah ah know, but shes my level Robyn, your too good for a guy like me." "And here I was thinking you were too good for me." Robyn added, Nunzio looked up at Robyn "What doll?" he asked "You heard me Nunzio, every guy I've been with, apart from the hurricane has been out for one thing, you saw the looks I was getting on smackdown just before vengeance, and that was just a cut up t-shirt I was wearing, but with you, I always felt like I wasn't just a pair of legs, you actually asked my opinion on things, even if I had no idea what you were talking about." Nunzio laughed "Peskati?" he asked, Robyn nodded, Nunzio couldn't help himself, he loved Robyn even thought his 'rep' meant the two were incompatible "You gonna be at smackdown this week?" Robyn asked, Nunzio nodded, Robyn smiled "Then if you can keep your eyes away from the other diva's well.. we'll give this thing another try, deal?" she asked, Nunzio was in awe, but before he could ask her if she was serious he was locked in a electrifying kiss,  
  
leaving nunzio trying to regain his composure in the departure lounge robyn headed off towards her flight "even the toughest guys go weak over a chick like you." the flight attendant said as she showed him her passport "don't I know it." Robyn replied signing an autograph for the young man who had a 'v1' top stashed under his desk before heading to find her seat on the plane. 


End file.
